Renesmee's Other Side
by J-Boo-Team-Cullen
Summary: Renesmee might seen like a good, sweet girl. But what is she like behind closed doors?
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's POV (Parts from Breaking Dawn- Renesmee's "16")**

**I felt so great right now. Just me and Jacob, making out. Jacob kisses were intense and made my heart melt every time. We would have been down stairs with everyone else but they were taking shots. My mom said that it might get out of hand so Jacob and I should go upstairs and play a game. I had a good game to play alright. But I knew if we "played" this game then Jacob would be in serious trouble with my family, and so would I.**

**After a while, I realized Jacob was starting to feel the way I was feeling. I was on his lap, facing him, with his legs in between mine. He started to take his hand and slowly go up my mini skirt. I was a happy he did that, because I put on a thong that I hoped he would like. By the "pop" that he made by pulling it off my skin and letting it go, it seemed like he liked it.**

"**Wha…what is this?" Jacob asked pulling my thong again.**

"**You like it?" I asked trying to be a little seductive.**

"**Yea, it's very sexy on you." Jacob said as he returned to kissing my neck.**

"**That's the point. I was hoping it would… you know… set the mood." I was nervous now.**

"**Setting what mo….oh!" His eyes widened as he understood. "Oh! You wanna-"**

"**Yes!" I said almost yelling, I think everyone heard me but didn't pay attention because they were drunk. I needed to check anyway. I got off of Jacob's lap, fixed my skirt, and peeked out the door. It was stupid because I would be able to hear them coming up. So I just closed the door.**

**When I turned back to Jacob, he was looking at my skirt, liking his lips. Bingo again! I borrowed my Auntie Alice's tight, blue mini skirt, with a tight, low cut, light blue tank top.**

**I just smiled and sat down in the nearest chair, and left my legs open so he would have a good view. **

**After observing me for a minute, Jacob walked over to wear I was sitting, he had his eyes on my thong the entire time. He got down on his knees in front of me, looked at me, and smiled.**

"**Do you mind if I take this off?" He said tracing it with one finger, still smiling at me. He was irresistible, and if we were the only two people in this house then we would have already been the bed.**

"**Um…yes and no." I watched how his expression changed from pleased to confused.**

"**What?" He seemed upset now.**

"**Yes I want you to, but no not now, not here!" I said. I noticed he moved his hand so that is cupped my private. It wasn't helping. I was get hotter and hotter. **

**All of a sudden he started to massage it, still with his hand in the same position. This felt amazing. He had to stop, but I couldn't find anything in me to stop him. **

"**Jacob" I moaned. It was obvious that we had to go somewhere else, but where? Then I thought of somewhere, my parent's cottage, my room. Excellent, now all I had to do was stop Jacob.**

"**Renesmee?" Jacob asked silently. I hadn't realized he stopped. I opened my eyes to see that Jacob was looking at his hands in his lap.**

" **I love you, very much, and I know you feel the same way. It's obvious of what I want to do tonight and it seems like you want to do the same thing….." His voice was fading. I wanted him to keep going. Just ask me what you want, tell me what you want to do to me Jacob!**

"**I don't understand what you mean!" I said. He shot his head up with eyes full of confusion. **

"**What don't you understand? I want to throw you on the bed and rock you until your body is hurting. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to have sex Nessie. I thought you understood that."**

**I leaned toward him and gave him a peck and held his face in my hands.**

"**I knew exactly what you meant; I just wanted to hear you say it." Now I was smiling big. He laughed once and smiled.**

"**So where should we do this? On the bed, on the floor, in the bathtub, on the couch?" He was excited, so was I.**

"**How about on my bed, in my room, in my parent's cottage?" I should have left off the "parents" part, it sounded a little awkward.**

"**Ok, ready to go?" He asked getting up. Then his eyes flickered to my skirt. "You should change; I wouldn't want you getting mad at me for shredding your skirt." Then he looked back at my eyes, his looked a little embarrassed.**

"**No it's ok. It's Alice's and she doesn't like me wearing things twice. She doesn't like anybody wearing things twice. Plus she won't know anyway, because she can't see us in her vision. Then we won't get caught. Oh wait; when were…done…you have to try not to think about it so that my dad can't see your thoughts." I had to strategize for a minute. Who am I kidding, we will get caught, but at least I will have got to experience it.**

"**I'll try, but there's no guarantee. Come on, I'm starving. Right know I'm craving you." Jacob was sort of good at seducing.**

**All I did was laugh a little.**

"**The bed will be like a plate. You will be the meal. And I will eat you up." Jacob closed his eyes imagining it.**

**Then Jacob opens his eyes, grabbed my hand, and jumped out the window, and headed toward the cottage.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV (Part's from Breaking Dawn- Renesmee's "16")

As we arrived at the cottage, hand in hand, I suddenly became nervous. Did I really want to lose my virginity NOW, and to Jacob? Yes, I love him but is he really the one. Confusion struck my face, and Jacob seemed to have noticed.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked as he stopped walking and turned to face me.

"No just thinking." I said

"If you don't want to do this-"

"No I do want to, I'm just thinking that's all. Come on let's go inside" I was trying to avoid eye contact so that he couldn't tell that I was nervous.

The walk to my room seemed like forever. As we got closer my heart began to beat faster and faster, and my hands were getting sweaty. My mind was racing and I felt dizzy.

"Renesmee, we don't have to do this right now. It's obvious you're nervous, I'm nervous too but we don't have to do anything until you're absolutely sure."

Jacob grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. That feeling came back, the feeling that I want him so much, I want him kissing me, licking me, laying on me, inside me, humping me, massaging me. Then I wanted to do those things to him. All that fear and nervousness went away. The only thing on my mind was Jacob.

I began kissing him, leading him in my room, to my bed. I forgot that I had books all over my floor and I fell with Jacob falling on top of me. All I cold do was laugh.

"Are you ok Nessie?" Jacob asked sitting up

"I'm fine, are you ok?" I answered

"Yea!"

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I've fantasized about this moment for a long time." I said looking into his eyes.

" Me too! I love you so much" Jacob said

"And I love you"

We started kissing with Jacob on top of me. His kisses were so amazing and I wanted more! I needed more! Jacob stopped for a minute and took of his shirt, then he took off mine.

He continued kissing me and it became more intense. I was getting hotter and hotter. Then Jacob started to search my body with his lips, leaving no place on me unmarked.

He finally got down to my skirt. He stopped and looked at me as if asking for permission. I smiled at him and he unzipped my skirt and slowly pulled it off my legs. Carefully he slipped my thong off as well.

Jacob went down to my private and opened his mouth and out if nowhere he froze. His nose began to crinkle up as he smiled something bad. I thought it was me but then I heard a noise.

"EDWARD!!!" Jacob said and quickly put my clothes back on.


End file.
